Bienvenida seas a Dark Wood Circus
by ElenaMisaScarlet
Summary: ¿Qué tenía de divertido eso? ¿Porqué se reían? ¿No veían las lagrimas que surcaban los rostros de ellos? "El sufrimiento ajeno hace felices a los demás, el humano es un ser atroz ¿no crees?" El gran maestro sonrió mostrando sus torcidos dientes "Bienvenida seas, pequeña. Ahora tu también seras parte del show"
1. Chapter 1

"_**Bienvenida seas a Dark Wood Circus"**_

Mientras corría esquivando a las personas por la plaza pública; Meiko se detuvo abruptamente. Sus ojos brillaron de curiosidad al escuchar el sonido de las ruedas de una carreta y las pesuñas de los caballos repicotear por el suelo.

La gente se aglomero en una zona de la plaza de forma tan veloz, que cuando la pequeña se había dado cuenta se encontraba rodeada de un mar de gente. Miraba hacia todos lados; tratando de buscar algún rostro conocido.

Perdida entre la extensa ciudad, de extraña manera empezó a sentir miedo. Cuando todos se acumularon en esa parte, llamados por el sonido de la carreta, Meiko se había soltado del agarre de su madre.

Había sido un accidente y ahora tenía la necesidad de volver con ella; como cualquier niño de no más de ocho años de edad. Su mirada buscaba hacia arriba, entre los adultos, esperando reconocer el amable rostro de la persona que la crió.

Entre el tumulto de personas, vio algo. _Alguien_ que le llamo la atención.

Eran dos personas. Estaban tan juntas una de la otra que, si alguien las miraba desde lejos podría jurar que era un cuerpo con dos cabezas.

Una chica y un chico. Ambos vestidos con englobados trajes de color amarillo vistoso y pintura extravagante en la cara. El chico parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, agarrando un par de globos con su mano, mientras que su acompañante llevaba una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

- ¡Sean bienvenidos! ¡Sean bienvenidos!– gritó llamando la atención de la demás gente esparcida por la plaza - ¡Al circo de las maravillas!

Los murmullos por parte de los mayores se colaban entre sus oídos. Meiko trataba de escuchar lo que decían, siendo dominada por la extrema curiosidad típica de su edad. "El Circo es divertido, sirve para pasar un rato riéndose, uno pierde el estrés, ve cosas tan extrañas" alcanzaba a entender.

Enfrascada en escuchar, no se dio cuenta que el par de chicos se encontraba enfrente de ella.

- Oh, que linda niña tenemos aquí – dijo la chica mientras le pasaba su mano entre sus cabellos - ¿No quieres venir con nosotros al circo? ¡Es muy divertido! – exclamo sonriendo. Su acompañante, aún sin separarse de ella solo miraba hacia el suelo, como si evitara mirarla directamente.

- ¿Qué es un circo? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza. Había escuchado esas palabras salir de la boca de casi todos los presentes en la plaza. Los ojos azules de la otra parecieron brillar con el sol ante la pregunta.

- Es un lugar para ir a divertirse. ¿Nunca has ido a uno? – Meiko negó con la cabeza - ¡Que desgracia! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! Entonces ven, ven con nosotros.

La tomo de la mano mirándola con expresión de cariño. Ante los ojos de Meiko se presento una extraña visión luego de eso. Tal vez era por el cansancio de buscar a su madre. Por unos momentos había visto que los claros ojos de la chica rubia parpadeaban convirtiéndose en un rojo; rojo que solo veía cuando ella se cortaba el dedo o se raspaba la rodilla y salía un líquido de ese tono. "Sangre" recordaba que se llamaba de esa forma.

- Yo… mi madre me dijo que no fuera con extraños… - respondió alejando rápidamente su mano del contacto de la otra.

- Oh, que lastima. Que lastima –se lamento la mayor, en contrario con sus palabras su sonrisa seguía puesta en su rostro – De igual modo ten. Por si cambias de opinión y quieres venir.

Le entrego una hoja que tenía una carpa dibujada en ella. Con letras grandes a su alrededor que se leían "Bienvenido al Circo". El joven, que callado se había mantenido, le entrego uno de los globos que tenía, estirando las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba en una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Meiko se quedo contemplando los colores en el papel que le habían entregado y sosteniendo el globo con la otra. Cuando alzo la vista, el par de jóvenes se habían ido a correr hacia la carreta que antes había causado la gran cantidad de personas reunidas.

"Es divertido. Los Circos son para divertirse"

Las pesuñas de los caballos al tocar contra el suelo volvieron a escucharse mientras la carreta se abría paso entre la plaza.

Era malo desobedecer a su madre. Ella nunca lo había hecho, sabía que pasaban cosas malas cuando los niños desobedecían a sus padres. Pero su temeraria curiosidad, tal cual un mosquito que no paraba de zumbar en su oído, le dictaba seguir la carreta ahora que podía. Tenía deseos de conocer aquel "circo" del que hablaban la gente grande, donde incluso adultos aburridos, como ella los consideraba; podrían irse a divertir.

Volteo la vista hacia atrás por la concurrida plaza por última vez.

Su madre seguía sin aparecer. Tal vez se encontraba hasta el otro lado de la zona, pero ella no lo sabía. También podría ser que estuviera cerca de ahí y no fuera capaz de verla por su pequeña estatura. ¿Cómo encontrarla?

En su mente cruzo una idea. Una idea poco común pero que tal vez tendría su parte de verdad. Y ¿si su madre también había recibido un papel como el que tenía invitándola al "circo"? Si ella, conociendo de antemano como es Meiko, ¿iría a aquel lugar a buscarla sabiendo que la encontraría ahí; riéndose por lo que fuera que hacían?

Si era sí, estaba perdiéndose de la oportunidad de encontrar a su madre. Y más aún, de conocer parte del extraño y misterioso mundo de los adultos. Mundo del cual siempre terminaba teniendo más, y más interés.

El Circo, era el lugar de diversión para muchos adultos. Quería conocerlo, y ante eso una voz en su mente le decía juguetona en el oído: "No pasara nada. Si mamá no está ahí, luego la buscamos. Ella no se tiene que enterar a donde fuimos"

Con una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro; salió corriendo por la plaza con todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas podían darle.

Iba a ir. Nadie la podía detener ahora. Iba a ir a conocer el circo.

Logro a duras penas distinguir por donde había hecho su recorrido la carreta gracias a los volantes que la gente tenía en las manos. Temiendo perder el camino y quedarse de forma oficial perdida y sin saber a dónde ir; acelero el paso lo más que pudo.

Soltó el globo que le habían regalado en el ajetreo. Miró unos segundos como esté se elevaba en el cielo, siendo llevado por la brisa en dirección contraria por donde corría. Hizo un puchero y estrello los pies en el suelo en señal de frustración, haciendo un digno de berrinche de un niño.

Al casi ser derribada por los peatones que pasaban dándole miradas que su madre llamaba "de pocos amigos", se despidió mentalmente del globo y siguió con su camino.

El objeto perdido marco su andanza pasando por los edificios, siendo movido de un lado a otro por el viento. Pasó encima de la plaza donde había sido entregado, encima de una mujer que desolada se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo; al borde de las lagrimas y ya con los ojos cubiertos de un fino rojo en señal del futuro llanto que se avecinaba.

Esa mujer había buscado y buscado. Con pasión, su visión se había movido de un lado a otro, con la esperanza de detectar entre el bullicio de gente a una pequeña creatura.

El sol se ocultaba por el horizonte, sus últimos rayos se filtraban por el cielo. Pronto se oscurecería, y pronto los matices entre rosados y amarillos que en ese momento parecían pintados en el cielo serían remplazados. La noche negra y fría se presentaría.

La esperanza se perdía con los últimos toques de calidez que emanaba la puesta.

En la oscuridad inmensa, una pequeña luz no podría sobrevivir. Seria apagada cual pequeña llama de vela. La mujer soltó un sollozo, llevando una mano a su boca para amortiguar el sonido.

La había perdido. Tal vez nunca volvería a ver a su hija y si lo hacía; tal vez simplemente no la reconocería.

* * *

><p><em>Buen díatarde/noche a todo aquel que lea esto. Este es uno de los fics que más ganas he tenido de hacer desde hace ya mucho tiempo. No lo había hecho antes porque no me creía capaz de poder expresar bien todas las emociones que conlleva esta historia. Ahora sí, y sinceramente espero poder lograrlo._

_Me baso para poder hacer esto en la famosa canción "Dark Wood Circus" de vocaloid. Puede que muchos ya lo sepan y puede que otros muchos otros no; pero esta canción tiene su parte de realidad. En esta historia quiero mostrar parte de esa realidad._

_Decidí ambientarla en Inglaterrra, una Inglaterra del siglo XVIII. Donde aparecen los primeros circos o bien llamados los "Freak show" (literalmente espectáculo de fenómenos)._

_Más, decidí conservar los nombres originales de los vocaloid. Para que sea más sencillo reconocerlos._

_Otra cosa, la clasificación por ahora es "T" pero estoy tentada a poder cambiarla a "M", esta historia es demasiado oscura a mi punto de vista._

_Ya fuera de esos detalles, este pequeño prologo es corto. Los demás capítulos serán más largos. Siéntase libres de poner críticas –constructivas, no destructivas de favor-_

_Espero comentarios y gracias por leer._

_Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Buenas a todos! No sé ni cómo empezar, me he tardado enormemente en actualizar. Les pido una disculpa, ya eran finales en la escuela y bueno… ya saben, trabajos y demás. Pero ahora tengo una buena noticia, ¿qué cosa es? se preguntaran. Bueno, ¡estoy oficialmente de vacaciones! Eso significa, que actualizare mucho más seguido durante estos meses. _

_Gracias a los que dejaron comentario, se les agradece. Sin más que decir por el momento, les traigo el capitulo dos._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Capítulo II"<strong>_

Lo escuchaba, podía escucharlo. Al principio se presentaron como sonidos y murmullos distantes, perdidos en la noche. A esos sonidos distantes y casi inexistentes se les añadió una melodía que pronto habría de ocultarlos a todos. De forma automática y semi inconsciente su cuerpo empezó a temblar, sintiendo una especie de descarga eléctrica que despertaría y sensibilizaría a todos sus sentidos.

Las luces a su alrededor se prendieron; ella ahogo un grito en su garganta mientras se llevaba las manos hacia los oídos para evitar oír la melodía que se tocaba, e iba a seguir tocándose hasta el final de la noche. La creciente luz parecía dañarle los ojos, cegarlos de una manera tan atroz que sentía que jamás iba a poder ver de nuevo; eso sentía y eso deseaba que pasara.

La luz era buena ¿no? En todos los cuentos de hadas que en su vida había escuchado, siempre la luz significaba el bien y la oscuridad el mal. La luz era buena, pero ella no lo sentía así. No le gustaba la luz, cuando la luz se ponía significa que el _espectáculo_ iba a comenzar.

Ella se sentía segura en la sombra, en la oscuridad. Ahí nadie la podía ver, eso significa que los demás no tenían que gritar, ni asustarse, ni reírse de ella. No la podían ver, no podían hacer nada de eso si no la veían.

Por eso no le gustaba la luz. Porque la exponía, porque mostraba su aspecto. Porque mostraba sus lágrimas que por más que intentaba, no podía parar que fluyeran.

"_¡Bienvenidos sean a Dark Wood Circus!"_

Ante la exclamación y vítores que retumbaron afuera de su celda, ella volvió ahogar otro grito que logro salir como una casi inaudible suplica. Se recargo en la pared y se puso en posición fetal, cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos y sintiendo como unas gotas de agua se resbalaban por sus piernas las cuales servían de soporte para recargar su rostro. Por un momento su mente le jugó una mala pasada, imaginando que las gotas que escurrían ardían y dolían; brinco y araño fuertemente el suelo rompiéndose una larga uña en el proceso.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que también tenía agua en la cara.

Estaba llorando.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos no paraban de ver de un lugar a otro, no sabía en qué parte de todo aquel extraño mundo enfocarse. Había luces colgadas en árboles que apenas lograban iluminar un poco de la entrada a una enorme carpa roja que estaba adornada con un enorme letrero "<em>Dark Wood Circus"<em>.

Pero eso no era lo que más le había sorprendido. Cuando su mirada capto la cosa más extraña que había visto hasta ese momento no dudo ni un segundo e ir corriendo hacia ella.

Era sorprendente. Sorprendentemente alto.

Frente a Meiko se erguía una figura que para ella y su poca estatura, era abismal. Por unos instantes pensó que tal vez podría a llegar a medir diez metros. Era inmenso ante sus ojos, enorme en todos los sentidos.

- ¡Maestro! – exclamo una señora mostrando una sonrisa con enormes y blancos dientes. Si se dio cuenta pareció que no le dio importancia al hecho de haber tirado al suelo a la niña al hacerla a un lado, quien ante el gran sentón que experimento tuvo ganas de llorar. Pero no lo hizo, su madre le solía decir que no debería de llorar por cosas tan insignificantes como esas; así que trago saliva y se aguanto el llanto que amenazaba con salir.

- Ah, mi señora. Qué alegría verla por aquí – la voz gruesa y grave que salió de la boca del "hombre inmenso" le hizo a Meiko olvidar el dolor por la caída y clavar su mirada en él. Tenía un tono ronco y áspero. Si la niña tuviera que compararlo con algo material, diría que era parecido a una roca; raposo y duro.

- Sabe que nunca me pierdo de estos espectáculos de fenómenos. ¡Ver a esos monstros es impresionante! – su tono alegre y sorprendido a la vez, hizo que Meiko sintiera un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. ¿Monstros? ¿Fenómenos? ¿Había cosas de ese tipo ahí? Su mente convoco imágenes de bestias con enormes colmillos y ojos amarrillos que surcan la noche esperando devorar a niños que son desobedientes, y en esos momentos comenzó arrepentirse de haber seguido a la carreta. ¿Y si terminaba siendo la comida de alguno de ellos?

Nunca se espero que los "monstros y fenómenos" de los que la señora hablaba no fueran como los que ella imaginaba o conocía de las historias de terror para infantes.

- Ciertamente es increíble como la naturaleza hace cosas tan horrendas, ¿no cree?

- ¡Ni que naturaleza ni que nada! ¡Esos fenómenos deben de venir del averno!

El sonido del pequeño chillido a su lado hizo que los adultos voltearan la cabeza hacia el suelo para encontrarse a la niña que estaba aún tirada en el suelo, con la mano cubriéndose la boca para evitar que ruidos salieran de esta; pero claro estaba que no funcionó.

Al sentirse descubierta, Meiko no pudo hacer nada más que solo paralizarse. Se sentía igual que cuando sus padres la cachaban escuchando una conversación suya y la miraban con caras de desaprobación. Pero para su extrañeza, ninguno de los dos mayores tenía un rostro como el de sus padres cuando eso pasaba.

La señora la miraba con cara de asco. Sus ojos se volvieron como pequeñas cerraduras que la escrutaban con la mirada, como si quisiera entrar dentro de su ser y saber de dónde venía y que hacía en ese lugar. Su labio estaba vuelto hacia un lado en un ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados con aura amenazadora.

A pesar de eso, ella no era la que le daba más miedo. Lo que hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara y su labio inferior empezara a temblar ligeramente, fue la cara del "hombre inmenso" al lado de la mujer. Se pregunto si apenas se había dado cuenta del tamaño de los ojos de aquella persona o si estos se habían vuelto más grandes en tan solo unos segundos; pero en ese momento juraba que la mirada en su rostro era incluso más que su propia cara.

Al ver directo a sus ojos negros, pareció que todos los sonidos se desvanecieran en aquella profunda oscuridad y solo quedara una bruma espesa. Una donde no podía ver nada, pero él podía ver todo de ella. Las dudas, los miedos, las debilidades, su historia. Él podía ver _todo_, como si estuviera sin ropa y él pudiera ver toda parte de ella. También lograba hacerla sentir un sentimiento de inferioridad, como una presa que espera en la oscuridad de la noche a que un depredador aparezca y le aseste una herida mortal para devorárselo poco a poco, disfrutando de su ganancia mientras la sangre corría pintando todo a su alrededor de un rojo carmín que terminaría coloreando la boca del depredador, el cual sonreiría de forma victoriosa. La bruma en esos ojos la podría tragar, la podía volver loca y hacer sentir un sentimiento de miseria y miedo que era demasiado abrumador para la vida llena de luz que ella había llevado hasta ahora.

- ¿La niña es suya?

- ¿Mía? ¡No me haga reír! Yo no traería a una chiquilla como ella aquí. Debió de venir por su propia cuenta la pobre infeliz.

- ¿Es así? – la pregunta iba dirigida hacia Meiko, y ella lo sabía. Pero estaba tan asustada que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir la boca sin emitir palabra alguna.

"_Correr. Tengo que correr"_ Pensó mientras obligaba a sus piernas a responder y ponerse de pie, retrocediendo lo más rápido que pudo casi volviendo a caer de sentón. No entendía la razón, pero no quería seguir siendo observada por aquellos ojos. Le daba pavor.

Cuando sus piernas parecieron funcionar del todo, no lo pensó ni un segundo y se dio la vuelta para correr en dirección contraria de donde estaba las dos personas. Volteo la cabeza para asegurarse de que no la estaban siguiendo, y solo se encontró con aquellos ojos que no la perdían de vista y luego con una pequeña sonrisa. Juró que en ese momento pudo escuchar un "nos veremos luego".

Siguió corriendo siendo dominada por sus instintos hasta que se estrello con algo, volviendo a caer de espaldas lastimándose la cabeza como ganancia extra.

- ¡Basta! – gritó sin receptor definido. Solo gritó tratando de liberar la presión que se había acumulado en aquel tiempo que para ella había sido casi eterno.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada por otra enorme sombra, sintió de nuevo ganas de echar a correr al creerse de que aquel "hombre inmenso" la había seguido y acorralado. Alzo la vista esperando encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos ojos negros llenos de bruma, pero con lo que se topo no tenía nada que ver con lo que esperaba.

- ¿Una niña?

- Si, es una niña. ¿Qué hace una niña aquí?

- Debe de estar perdida. ¿Estás perdida?

También eran altas, pero de alguna forma eran diferentes al "hombre inmenso" o más bien al "maestro" –si mal no recordaba así le había llamado la señora al hombre- . Lo que tenían esas personas era…

- Sus piernas son enormes… - comento asombrada sin saber que esas palabras lograron entrar como una daga al pecho de las otras. Sabían que lo dicho no había sido con intención de ofender, pero su mente lo había relacionado de forma inmediata con otros recuerdos, con comentarios que a diferencia de ese, habían sido dichos con otra intención.

Eran dos mujeres. Una vestida con un traje azul y de cabello plateado. Otra con un largo vestido verde y de cabello rubio. Ambas con una coleta como peinado y con miradas vacías en sus rostros.

- Lo son, lo son. Nuestras piernas son enormes, ¿a que sí? – dijo la de cabello blanco con una sonrisa que logro tranquilizar a la menor un poco, pero que a la vez se le hizo de alguna forma, algo forzada.

- ¿Qué hace un niña en este lugar a estas horas? – Pregunto en un extraño tono alegre la chica rubia - ¿Vienes con un familiar o algo así?

- Y-yo… - tartamudeo un poco, aún recomponiéndose de su otro encuentro – Venia a visitar el circo. Dicen que es muy divertido. ¿Lo es?

Las otras dos intercambiaron miradas por un momento. Después, unas sonrisas que más le parecieron llenas de tristeza a Meiko se dibujaron en sus caras.

- Lo es, lo es. Todos terminan siempre riéndose – contestó la peliblanca; después, en su rostro se reflejo un deje de duda y consideración – Pero no para ti, no para ti. Vuelve a tu casa, anda vuelve.

- No encontraras nada bueno aquí. Vuelve – el tono con el que salió la voz de su compañera, hizo sentir un pequeño estirón en su corazón a Meiko. Era parecido al tono que su madre usaba cuando le rogaba que hiciera algo, llena de preocupación hasta los huesos. "_Por favor, por favor Meiko. ¡Sal de ahí! Por favor querida, nada malo va a pasar" _

- Pedazos de basura, ¡muévanse! – Se escucho un grito venir desde la carpa roja que se erguía a unos metros de ahí - ¿Qué hacen fenómenos? – un hombre joven salió desde la roja tela y dejo a relucir una mirada cruel y un estrego fruncido ante la iluminación de las lámparas – El espectáculo comienza, muevan sus apestosos cuerpos hacia acá. Y rápido.

La menor de las tres miro hacia sus acompañantes sin entender lo que pasaba. Estas le volvieron a dar una triste sonrisa mientras se despedían con la mano y se daban la vuelta, empezando a caminar hacia la carpa.

- Vete de aquí. Por favor vete… - le susurró en suplica la chica con cabello blanco dándole una mirada de que hizo a Meiko tener ganas de llorar. Después, desapareció junto con su compañera adentro de la carpa.

Era una mirada que le hizo temblar y que llego hasta el fondo de su pequeño cuerpo.

Era una mirada llena de dolor. Una que le advertía del peligro al que se arriesgaba si seguía ahí.

* * *

><p><em>He aquí otro capítulo.<em> _Siento que me quedo algo corto, pero aún así, espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_Aquí presente a cuatro nuevos personajes. El "Maestro" del circo, Haku, Neru y un incognito que no ha de ser muy difícil el saber quién es. _

_Espero comentarios! Recuerden, si van a hacer critica, que se constructiva y no destructiva._

_¡Hasta el siguiente episodio!_

_Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


End file.
